Monies have been secured for materials for a community hall building from the State of Alaska. However, we need additional monies from NIAAA for the transportation of materials to Sand Point and monies to purchase recreational equipment and furnishings for the hall. The hall will be used as a multi-purpose facility for recreation, meetings, educational purposes to give our people an alternate time usage as opposed to drinking.